black rabbit
by Shanazawa
Summary: Di sini tidak ada kata hukum yang dijunjung tinggi kepolisian. Di sini hanya ada mencuri atau dicuri. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Kehidupan para mafia, ganstar, dan kegelapan lainnya menyelimuti distrik ini. Kehidupan yang menyedihkan. tapi mereka terjebak di sini dan terlebih lagi mereka juga terjerat masalah serius. [summary aneh] [terserah deh]
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gendre : Crime, family, mistery.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Himawari Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mata author udah jelalatan buat meminimkan typo. Kalo masih ada typo** **,** **author manusia bukan Tuhan! Puluhan kali dibaca tetep typo juga? Harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ooc, oc, typo, abal, cerita gaje, dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Di sini tidak ada kata hukum yang dijunjung tinggi kepolisian. Di sini hanya ada mencuri atau dicuri. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Kehidupan para mafia, ganstar, dan kegelapan lainnya menyelimuti distrik ini.**

 **Kehidupan yang menyedihkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Konoha merupakan kota yang maju dimana waktu adalah uang, setiap jalan-jalan kota dipenuhi lautan manusia dan mobil yang gila kerja. Alasannya : untuk hidup tentunya. Membayar pajak atau sewa rumah, membeli makanan, pakaian, bahkan untuk membeli seorang gadis untuk semalam.

Dunia terang dan gelap jauh berbeda terlihat. Di dunia terang, mereka berpakaian rapi, menjinjing tas berisi kerja kantor, membuka toko-toko yang memenuhi kebutuhan manusia kota ini. Monoton dan tidak menyenangkan.

Di dunia gelap, semua nampak seksi dan dipenuhi bau sake. Keluyuran di dunia gelap tidak diizinkan untuk bocah di bawah umur, di sinilah kehidupan keras terjadi. Perkelahian, balapan liar, mencuri, dan membunuh.

Seorang bocah berhoodie menyeruak dari jalanan ibu kota Konoha. Ini baru pukul 8 malam, dan dia harus bergegas kembali ke distrik lama. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam kantung sweter. Sesekali bertabrakan dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

 **Bruk!** "Aduh! Sakit" teriak gadis kecil yang sedang di gandeng sang ibu yang sibuk menelpon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah berhoodie mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Gadis pintar" puji bocah berhoodie kemudian berlalu.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk, melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia tidak akan menangis karena dia membeli lollypop kesukaannya tadi. Eh? Dimana lollypopnya? Bukankah tadi dia menggenggamnya erat.

"Mama lollypopku hilang!" teriak gadis kecil itu menangis keras.

Distrik lama terlihat mulai hidup, kehidupan keras di sini terjadi di malam hari hingga matahari menyembul di timur. "Bolt! Kau terlambat" teriak bocah berambut blonde yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk. Dia Inojin.

"Aku tidak sanggup melawan arus manusia" jawab Bolt sembari membuka bungkusan lollypop yang diambilnya dari gadis kecil tadi.

"Jiraiya pasti marah" bisik Inojin dengan nada takut yang dibuat-buat.

Tujuan mereka adalah bar alias kedai minuman beralkohol milik Jiraiya, tempat mereka bekerja. Kalau di luar sana, bocah di bawah umur dilarang keluar malam apalagi bekerja. Di distrik lama hal itu tidak berlaku. Anak-anak di distrik lama harus bekerja atau mereka akan mati kelaparan.

Suasana dalam bar sudah mulai berkabut dengan kepulan asap rokok dimana-mana. Bolt dan Inojin berjalan ke belakang bar untuk menggunakan pakaian kerja mereka. Dua bocah berusia 16 tahun itu harus bekerja karena tidak ada orang tua atau wali di sisi mereka.

Dua buah tangan menjewer masing-masing telinga Inojin dan Bolt, suara jiraiya seperti sangsakala maut yang menerpa telinga mereka. "Sudah kukatakan bocah jangan terlambat! Kali ini akan kupotong gaji kalian"

"Aku harus membeli obat untuk adikku" kilah Inojin meronta melepaskan jeweran di telinganya dan menghadap Jiraiya. "Mereka menjual obatnya di luar distrik lama" mata Inojin mulai berair, disekanya airmata dengan kasar.

"Yaa baiklah! Akan aku maafkan kali ini" ucap Jiraiya melepaskan Bolt.

Bolt segera mendekati Inojin setelah jiraiya kembali ke bagian depan bar. Tinjunya beradu dengan tinju Inojin. Inojin tinggal seorang diri di flatnya, jadi tadi hanya kebohongan belaka. Tidak semuanya bohong juga karena tetangganya punya seorang anak dan dia memang disuruh membeli obat, tapi tadi siang.

"Aktingmu sangat hebat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau tidak punya adik" puji Bolt, tangannya sibuk menggunakan pakaian.

"Puji aku sebanyak yang kau mau! Aku suka pujian" jawab Inojin sembari berkaca di cermin. "Kau luar biasa tampan Inojin, darimana kau dapatkan wajah setampan ini?"

Bolt memandang Inojin dengan wajah jijik. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku berteman dengan maniak kecantikan"

"Kau hanya iri padaku kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." ucap Bolt sembari berlalu ke dalam bar.

Entah mengapa bar ini selalu penuh dengan pelanggan. Mereka bilang, jiraiya memberikan servis terbaik di distrik lama, namun sekaligus kejam pada pelanggan yang tidak mau bayar. Di lantai bawah, di berikan untuk mereka masyarakat umum dan lantai atas, bagi para eksekutif kelas atas.

"Bolt, pesanan dari ruang VVIP 5" ucap Hidan. Dia dengan agama misteriusnya.

"Heh? Bukankah aku dilarang mengantar pesanan ke lantai atas?" tanya Bolt.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, bos sudah mengizinkanmu untuk mengantar pesanan ke atas" jawab Hidan malas. "Sana, cepat antar"

Bolt mendorong troli berisi wine seharga setengah juta yen, beberapa kali terdengar teriakan dari ruang yang berbeda. Gadis ataupun laki-laki. Sekali Bolt mendengar suara tembakan dari ruangan lainnya.

Tempat ini lebih mengerikan dari lantai bawah. Fikir Bolt. Trolinya berhenti tiba-tiba karena menabrak seorang pria bermantel panjang dan bertopi. Wine-wine dalam trolinya beradu nyaring. "Ah! Hampir saja pecah" seru Bolt menangkap sebotol wine yang bersiap terjun.

"Maaf" ucap Si penabrak sembari berlalu.

Troli itu kembali maju ke ruang VVIP 5. Di ketuknya pelan pintu tersebut. "Wine anda tuan" teriak Bolt.

 **Dor!**

Tubuh Bolt terperanjat mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Pintu di buka oleh pria berjas hitam. Susah payah Bolt menekan rasa takutnya dan mendorong troli itu masuk.

Di juga terdapat bunny girl yang sedang melayani para tamu. Wajah-wajah dalam ruangan itu nampak menyimpan suatu kegelapan yang tidak pernah ingin Bolt tahu.

Seorang pria tergeletak di lantai, ruang yang bercahayakan lampu redup tak dapat menyembunyikan genangan darah yang tercipta di atas karpet berbulu tebal. Bolt segera menyerahkan isi trolinya pada bunny girl dan berbalik pergi..

"Hei bocah!"

"Y-ya?" tubuh Bolt berbalik dengan gemetar.

"Ambil tipmu" ucap seorang pria di ujung kursi melempar beberapa uang kertas.

Bolt melirik pada bunny girl yang sedang melayani pria itu, sang bunny girl mengangguk, agar Bolt mengambilnya.

Bolt segera memunguti tipnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Darimana. Saja kau?" tanya Inojin heran, dia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke sebuah meja.

"Dari lantai atas"

"HAH? Yang benar? Aku penasaran setengah mati dengan tempat itu"

"Sebaiknya kau buang jauh-jauh rasa penasaranmu itu. Di sana tempat paling-"

"Oi bocah antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 10 dan antar bill ini ke meja 7" perintah Hidan pada Bolt.

Kerja menjadi seorang pelayan bar adalah yang paling mudah dan paling sulit. Jika pelanggan mau bayar, bersyukurlah para pelayan di sini, tapi jika pelanggan yang tidak mau bayar? Kalau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada pelanggan, maka kau yang harus mengganti biayanya dengan gajimu.

"Tuan bill anda" ucap Bolt menaruh kertas tersebut di atas meja.

"Bill apa? Huh?" tanya pria yang sudah mabuk parah tersebut.

"Kau harus membayar minumanmu" jelas Bolt dengan sabar.

"Minuman tidak enak ini?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat botol yang sudah kosong dihadapannya. "Aku tidak mau bayar!"

"Kalau tidak enak jangan pesan di sini. Kau sudah menghabiskannya, jadi kau harus membayarnya"

"Hei bocah! Aku tidak suka minumannya, jadi aku tidak mau bayar. Kau mau aku pukuli hah?" pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan bar Jiraiya.

Bolt memutar matanya bosan. Keamanan di bar tidak akan membantunya kecuali pelanggan tersebut berbuat keonaran. "Tuan mari saya tunjukan jalan keluarnya" ucap Bolt menempel pada pria tersebut.

"Bagus, pelayan yang baik harus memanjakan pelanggan"

"Selamat jalan. Hati-hati di jalan" teriak Bolt sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam bar. Diserahkannya dompet yang sudah Bolt periksa isinya dan bill pria tadi. "Semoga pria itu segera mati" do'a Bolt yang membuat Inojin tertawa keras. Hidan memukul kepala Bolt pelan sembari tersenyum menguras isi dompet tersebut.

Hanya cara inilah yang bisa Inojin dan Bolt lakukan jika pelanggan tidak mau bayar, jika ada yang protes maka pelayan satu bar akan saling melindungi bahkan sampai Jiraiya sendiri.

oOo

Matahari mulai bersinar di ufuk timur, lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan dan suasana distrik lama kembali sepi. Kaki Inojin dan Bolt melangkah hampir bersamaan, berjalan pulang ke tempat yang disebut rumah. Sebenarnya meraka harusnya bertiga, namun Mitsuki, teman ke 3 itu tidak bekerja di bar Jiraiya. Dia memilki wali yang sebenarnya jauh lebih gila dari Jiraiya, namun Mitsuki sendiri suka dengan kegilaan sang wali.

Walinya, Orochimaru adalah pembuat bom, racun dan alat-alat pembobol untuk para penjahat. Terkadang dia membuat alat penyiksa untuk para rentenir.

"Ah sampai jumpa besok" ucap Inojin berbelok ke salah satu gang sempit. Rumah Bolt sendiri ada satu blok lagi dari gang tempat Inojin berbelok dan menghilang. Ini bukan rumah yang layak huni, sebuah bangunan apartemen paling murah dan sederhana. Rumahnya ada di lantai paling atas, dimana lift hanya berhenti sampai lantai di bawah rumahnya. Kemudian Bolt harus keluar lewat jendela untuk bisa mencapai tangga besi yang menempel pada dinding dan naik ke lantai atas.

Lantai ini berisi 4 kamar yang berjejer menghadap tong penampung air dan sebagian sengaja di kosongkan membuat lantai ini terlihat lapang. Sementara itu dari 4 kamar, hanya satu kamar yang di isi oleh Bolt. Selain lift yang tidak sampai, pemanas dan pendingin udara juga tidak sampai di lantai paling atas ini.

"Tadaima" ucap Bolt membuka pintu.

"Okaeri nasai, kakak" jawab suara gadis. Dia adalah Himawari, berusia 14 tahun, juga adik Boruto alias Bolt.

Kamar itu cukup luas dengan 2 kamar tidur dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu. Ada sebuah tv lama yang ditemukan Bolt dari kamar lain. Meja usang dan peralatan masak.

Himawari sedang duduk menjahit pakaian bonekanya yang berlubang. "Ne, baju bonekaku berlubang. Aku ingin membeli pakaian baru untuknya" ucap Himawari memperlihatkan boneka usang yang selalu menempel padanya sejak mereka tinggal di distrik lama.

"Buang saja boneka itu. Kau sudah besar, tidak cocok bermain boneka lagi." ucap Bolt dengan nada sinis.

Himawari menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih, kakaknya benci sekali boneka ini. Padahal Himawari sangat menyayanginya. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Bolt.

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Tuas gasnya rusak lagi, aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak air untuk mandi"

"Aku akan menyuruh Mitsuki datang kemari"

"Cup ramennya juga tinggal satu" tambah Himawari.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Bolt. Dalam lemari memang hanya tinggal satu cup ramen. Diseduhnya ramen tersebut dengan air keran dingin. "Nanti kakak akan pergi belanja"

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin melihat cup ramen raksasa yang selalu kita lihat setiap malam." tanya Himawari dengan semangat.

"Baiklah Kita akan kesana dan makan di kedai yang menjual takoyaki kesukaanmu" jawab Bolt sembari duduk bersila di depan meja. "Nah ayo makan dulu"

Menyembunyikan seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa selalu membuat Bolt was-was jika meninggalkan Himawari sendirian di apartemen ini. Distrik lama bukanlah tempat ramah untuk para wanita. Melihat Himawari tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik bersurai gelap dan bermata shappire adalah rasa syukur bagi Bolt. Dulu mereka hanya bocah kecil yang diculik dari rumah kemudian dibawa ke distrik lama, sang penculik kurang beruntung karena tewas di tangan rentenir yang tidak sabar menunggu uangnya kembali.

Berdua di dunia gelap, Bolt harus berfikir keras agar dirinya dan Himawari bisa bertahan hidup dan terus bersama. Mereka mencari barang apapun yang berharga untuk di jual dari apartemen sang penculik. Setelah hampir mati karena kelaparan mereka bertemu Mitsuki yang membantu mencarikan tempat tinggal di sini. Mitsuki juga yang mengenalkan Bolt dengan Inojin untuk bekerja bersama.

"Oishi! Ramennya kenapa lebih enak di masak dengan air dingin?" tanya Himawari.

"Karena kita lapar"

"Souka, kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan sampai aku merasa sangat lapar"

"Yang penting kau makan" ucap Bolt memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping meja dan berbaring di sana. Himawari masuk ke kamar dan kembali dengan selimut tebal untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kakak pikir itu untuk kakakmu ini?"

"Kakak bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

"Ayolah kakakmu kedinginan, kau bisa merasakannya?" ucap Bolt menempelkan telapak tangannya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Iih dingin!" pekik Himawari sembari menjauhkan tangan Bolt.

Bolt hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Matanya sudah lelah terjaga semalaman, dia aka bangun menjelang pukul 1 siang nanti untuk berbelanja bersama Himawari.

Selimut itu jatuh menutupi tubuh Bolt. Mata lelah itu kembali terbuka melihat Himawari yang meringkuk bersama dalam selimut. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan dingin sang kakak. "Arigatou, karena kakak masih ada di sampingku" ucapnya meniupkan hawa panas pada tangan Bolt.

Bolt menarik tubuh Himawari mendekat dan memeluknya, tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Himawari. "Kau itu sudah besar Hima, apa kau tidak takut pada kakakmu ini? Bertingkah manja pula?"

Himawari menenggelamkan kepalaya di dada Bolt, "kakak sudah seperti ayah bagiku, aku ingin bermanja-manja seperti ini selamanya"

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang, pulang ke rumah kita?"

Himawari menggeleng dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan airmata, kemudian tertawa hambar. "Kakak sendiri tidak tahu dimana rumah lama kita berada"

"Ah Souka! Hehe, apa kau tidak kangen papa dan mama kalau begitu?"

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah mereka seperti apa? Bukankah kita hanya bertemu pengasuh kita setiap hari. Setiap pagi papa dan mama sudah tidak ada di rumah. Pulangnya pun selalu larut malam saat kita sudah terlelap tidur. Hanya kakak yang seperti papa dan mama untukku"

Senyuman miris terukir di bibir Bolt. "Oyasumi, Himawari" bisik Bolt menutup kembali mata lelahnya.

"Oyasumi nasai, kakak."

oOo

"Kau pakai topi ini dan gulung rambutmu ke dalamnya" ucap Bolt membantu adiknya bersiap.

"Cocokkan dengan kausku?" tanya Himawari menarik ujung-ujung bajunya dihadapan Bolt.

"Cocok tapi sayangnya kau harus pakai jaketku ini. Kau harus ingat ini! Jangan pernah pergi ke luar dengan penampilan wanita di distrik lama" nasehat Bolt

Himawari hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Ini maskermu, kau bisa melepasnya di luar distrik lama"

"Hontou ni?"

Bolt mengangguk mantap melihat binar di mata sang adik. Kedua kakak adik itu segera turun dan berjalan ke daerah luar distrik lama. Pemberhentian bus sekitar 500 meter dari gerbang masuk distrik lama.

Bus hanya akan sampai di sana dan melewati kawasan distrik lama. Sudah jelas, selain situasi yang enggan dihadapi para sopir bis, hal itu juga di keluarkan oleh kebijakan pemerintah sendiri.

"Mitsuki!" panggil Bolt melihat bocah itu yang sedang asyik mengangkat barang pesanan.

"Oy Bolt dan kau juga!" jawab Mitsuki melihat ke arah Keduanya. "Kau harus mengganti namanya! Aku tidak sanggup memanggilnya kau juga terus" gerutu Mitsuki.

Bolt hanya tertawa pelan melihat gerutuan mitsuki. "Tuas gas di kamar kami macet. Bisa kau perbaiki nanti sore? Aku akan pergi belanja dengan adikku"

Mitsuki nampak berfikir. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Baiklah! Tapi kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque juga"

"Heh? Aku harus beli daging kalau begitu?!" protes Bolt.

"Kau beli saja bumbunya. Dagingnya aku yang beli, akan aku ajak Inojin juga"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan kalau begitu. Aku akan beli beberapa jagung dan kentang juga." tambah Bolt meninggalkan Mitsuki yang kembali bekerja.

"Kita makan daging lagi?" tanya Himawari.

"Yah jangan terlalu berharap itu daging sapi. Mungkin daging ayam atau daging kalkun"

"Black Rabbit telah mencuri uangku!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang langsung keluar dari apartemen, dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer.

"Black rabbit?" tanya Bolt, sepertinya dia baru dengar julukan itu.

"Dia mencuri seluruh uang hasil rampokanku! Sialan kau black rabbit! Katakan siapa dia!? Akan aku bunuh dia!"

"Siapa black rabbit?" tanya Bolt pada seorang pejalan kaki yang ikut menonton si pria boxer yang masih meracau.

"Pencuri baru. Ada yang bilang dia selincah dan semanis kelinci hingga tak ada yang sadar saat dia mencuri uang atau perhiasan kita. Ada juga yang bilang karena dia selalu menggunakan jaket hitam karakter kelinci. Entahlah" dia akhirnya mengangkat bahu, intinya tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa black rabbit.

Himawari seolah tidak peduli dengan si pria boxer dan menarik tangan Bolt dengan semangat keluar distrik lama. Bus yang mereka tunngu akhirnya datang, di perjalanan terlihat sebuah patung cup ramen besar. "Itu ramennya kak! Besarnya! Ayo kita bawa pulang!" seru Himawari.

"Dengan apa kita memindahkannya huh?!"

"Dengan bulldozer"

"Kita tidak punya dozer Himawari."

"Aku akan membelinya nanti"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Bolt menarik Himawari turun dari bis. Super market yang mereka tuju tepat berada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Himawari berlari masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil troli. "Mau naik?" tanya Bolt melihat Himawari sedang melepaskan topi dan maskernya.

"Hai!"

"Hima mau makanan apa?" tanya Bolt mendorong troli belanja berisi Himawari.

"Ramen, ramen dan ramen." jawab Himawari.

Setelah mengangkut lebih dari 20 cup ramen, Bolt membawa Himawari ke area sayuran. Membeli bahan makanan segar. Melewati area ladies, Bolt sedikit tertegun. "Himawari,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa celana dalammu pernah merah?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?"

'Tidak! Hanya bertanya saja."

Mungkin Himawari sedikit terlambat dewasa?.fikir Bolt sembari mendorong trolinya. Seorang wanita dengan susah payah meraih sesuatu di rak paling atas. Sepatu hak tinggi yang digunakannya tidak membantu sama sekali. Rambut gelapnya tergelung rapi dengan setelan kerja hitam putih.

Entah bagaimana Bolt sudah berada di sampingnya dan mengambilkan barang yang dia tuju. "Terima kasih" ucapnya menerima barang itu dari tangan Bolt.

"Kakak! Ayo! Nanti toko takoyakinya tutup" teriak Himawari melihat jam besar di atas supermarket.

"Wakatta" seru Bokt segera mendorong trolinya ke kasir.

Lagi-lagi Himawari berlari duluan ke toko takoyaki dan memesan 5 porsi. "Kau memesan terlalu banyak Hima" ucap Bolt.

"Ayo makan di rumah saja. Kita makan bareng kakak jin dan mitsu."

"Itu berarti kau harus pesan 4 porsi-hmm"

"Nah satunya lagi kita makan bareng" tangan Himawari segera memasukan satu takoyaki lagi agar Bolt tidak bisa protes.

"Terima kasih" ucap si pedagang memberikan takoyaki dalam kantung.

Bolt hanya tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan Himawari yang asyik memakan takoyaki. Jalanan mulai ramai dengan manusia yang pulang dari kantor. Sesekali tubuh Himawari terdorong karena melawan arus manusia.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dariku" ucap Bolt menarik Himawari mendekat.

"Dompetku"

"Gelangku sepertinya jatuh"

"Pak polisi dompetku hilang"

Bolt mengeratkan genggamanya di tangan Himawari. Sepertinya seorang pencopet sedang beraksi di sini. Sekilas diliriknya Himawari yang masih asyik mengunyah takoyaki. "Pakai topi dan maskermu" perintah Bolt.

oOo

"Lama" ucap Inojin yang sedang duduk di sofa usang yang menghadap ke area perkotaan dimana cup ramen besar menyala. "Aku suka tempat ini.. Aku akan pindah ke sini, tapi huh banyak yang harua kubeli"

"Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuki melihat Bolt memasang wajah serius sejak datang belanja.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi ada pencopet yang beraksi di dekat kami"

"Itukan sudah biasa" komentar Inojin mendekati mereka yang sedang memanggang daging.

"Di sana ada polisi! Dekat sekali"

"Wow dia hebat kalau begitu" komentar Inojin lagi.

"Dia pasti seorang pro" komentar Mitsuki.

Tak lama Himawari keluar dari apartemen mereka dengan kaos dan celana jeans. Rambut panjangnya diikat sembarangan. "Baunya enak!" ucapnya mendekati panggangan.

"Malaikatmu luar biasa Bolt" seru Inojin mendekati Himawari yang tersenyum lebar.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika macam-macam dengannya"

"Himawari kau sangat cant-"

 **Bruk!** Tubuh Inojin terbanting ke lantai. Himawari memelintir tangan Inojin yang menyasar dadanya. Bolt dan Mitsuki hanya tercengang melihatnya. "Kakak Jin, kakak Bolt bilang jangan nakal" ucapnya melihat Inojin yang menatapnya dengan Horror.

"Dari mana kau belajar bela diri?" tanya Mitsuki yang pulih terlebih dahulu dari rasa kagetnya.

Himawari hanya tersenyum misterius. "Kakak belikan aku bulldozer ya"pinta Himawari manja.

"Hah bull dozer?" tanya Inojin bingung.

"Aku, aku sudah mengumpulkan uangnya. Lihat? Lihat? Aku mendapatkan tambah uangnya tadi" ucap Himawari menyerahkan tas beserta dompet kuli dan gelang emas ke hadapan Bolt yang masih terkejut "apa ini cukup untuk membeli bulldozer?"

"Darimana ini semua?" tanya Mitsuki memeriksa isi tas itu yang penuh dengan uang.

"Aku ingat pria boxer yang kehilangan uangnya dan wanita yang kehilangan gelangnya tadi."ucap Bolt melihat Himawari. "Semuanya kau yang mengambilkan, Himawari?"

"Ya. Himawari yang mengambilnya untuk kakak" jawab Himawari dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin black rabbit!" seru Inojin menatap Himawari dengan wajah semakin terkejut.

"Kau tidak sedang membuat leluconkan, Bolt?" tanya Mitsuki menguncang bahu Bolt.

"Aku serius. Satu hal yang selalu aku tahu,Himawari tidak pernah bohong padaku" jawab Bolt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan ; fic ini entah kapan kelanjutannya :3**

 **Seperti biasa fic shanaz bagusnya diaawal doank :v payah! payah! dan payah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

Bolt melihat ke arah Himawari untuk kesekian kalinya, rasa takut mencengkram jantungnya setiap kali dia meninggalkan Himawari, apalagi setelah dia tau bahwa black rabbit adalah adiknya sendiri. "Hima, tolong diam di rumah sampai aku kembali" ucap Bolt.

Himawari menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pertanyaan yang sama yang diajukan Bolt lebih dari 5 kali hanya untuk meninggalkannya seperti biasa, suara helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar.

Klik! Suara pintu tertutup akhirnya terdengar. Selama 1 jam Himawari hanya duduk di depan meja dan memperbaiki bonekanya yang sedikit sobek dibagian sambungan lengannya. "Saatnya kita pergi, Kurama" ucap Himawari, nada suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Hari ini, targetnya berlian milik Shino itu. Aku harus berhati-hati padanya, ini akan sangat menegangkan" bibirnya berbicara sembari mengeluarkan sebuah jaket Hitam berhoodie telinga kelinci panjang. Himawari sangat suka kostum ini.

Tidak sulit belajar dari lingkungan paling cerdas untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Apartemen ini pun berisi para penjahat dari hampir semua kelas, mulai dari lantai setelah lantai apartemennya sampai basement.

Pembunuhan. Penculikan. Pencurian. Pemerasan. Himawari belajar dari penghuni apartemen ini. Tinggal memakaikan tangannya pelindung dan Himawari siap berangkat, dia baru memulai debutnya tahun ini sebagai pencuri dari para pencuri lainnya. Mengacaukan kota yang memang sudah kacau.

Mencuri seperti permainan petak umpet yang menegangkan. Kau tidak boleh ketahuan jika kau ingin menang dan Himawari ingin menang disetiap pencuriannya tanpa ketahuan.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemen, Himawari segera memanjat ke atas dan melihat distrik lama dari sana, rumah rentenir itu ada di bagian selatan, mencolok bersama rumah mewah lainnya. Sedikit peregangan Himawari lakukan sebelum aksi pencuriannya kali ini. "Ah anginnya sejuk"

Tubuh Himawari mulai berlari dan melompat di atas gedung-gedung yang berjejer hingga berakhir di gang menuju rumah Inojin. Himawari turun dengan melompati alat pendingin ruangan yang terpasang hampir disetiap jendela kamar. Langkahnya seperti seekor kucing. Halus dan tenang. Nyaris tak ada seorangpun yang terbangun karena gerakan Himawari.

Jalanan mulai ramai dengan bukanya kedai-kedai minuman, Himawari harus menyusuri jalan gelap, memasuki gang-gang kecil hingga sampai di rumah itu. "Satu, dua, tiga.. Lima?" hitung Himawari melihat penjaga di luar gerbang. Melewati mereka adalah hal yang mudah.

Para penjaga menyipitkan mata melihat sebuah truk mendekati gerbang masuk rumah. "Antaran seperti biasa" teriak si supir. Penjaga lain mulai memeriksa seluruh bagian truk tersebut. "Clear" lapor si pemeriksa.

Perlahan gerbang kokoh itu mulai terbuka dan truk itu masuk ke dalamnya. Himawari menjatuhkan tubuhnyadi bawah truk yang mulai melambat, tidak bergerak sampai mobil itu melintasi tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk mengambil berlian itu" ucap Himawari mengaktifkan stopwatchnya.

Jauh di dalan sana, Shino sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas rentenirnya, pintu diketuk pelan, kemudian terbuka tanpa menunggu jawaban Shino.

"Uih, aku suka perpustakaan ini" kagum Himawari melihat deretan buku di dalam rak buku. "Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada berliannya" gumam Himawari lagi.

"Sudah lama aku menunggunmu" ucap Sebuah suara dari pintu masuk perpustakaan itu. Shino berdiri dengan tangan menempel di pinggangnya. "Black rabbit"

"Sepertinya aku ketahuan," bisik Himawari memakai maskernya, tubuhnya berbalik kemudian bersandar pada lemari buku. "Lantas permainan ini? Berakhir? Tidak, Himawari hanya ketahuan tapi tidak tertangkap." gumam Himawari dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau ingin berlian ini?" tunjuk Shino merogoh saku celananya, mata Himawari berkilat ingin segera mengambilnya. "Kita buktikan seberapa hebat Black rabbit" tantang Shino melempar berlian itu keatas tempat lampu.

Pandangan Himawari terpaku pada berlian diatas sana, tangannya segera menarik kursi namun dihalangi Shino. Kursi itu hampir terlempar jauh tapi Himawari segera menariknya lagi. Kakinya menyerang Shino berkali-kali.

Himawari tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan terpojok sampai seperti ini, apa Himawari kabur saja, diliriknya jendela di belakang Shino. Himawari melempar kursi yang dipegangnya sejak tadi kearah Shino kemudian meluncur di antara kedua kakinya.

"Cih, kau cerdik tapi tidak secepat itu kau pergi" ucap Shino menahan Kaki Himawari kemudian membantingnya ke lantai.

Ringisan terdengar dari mulut Himawari, dia belum berpengalaman dengan penjahat kelas kakap semacam Shino. "Ah menyenangkan sekali bisa bertarung seperti ini lagi" ucap Shino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Himawari, "kau kalah. Lain kali kau bisa mencoba mencurinya lagi" tangan Shino bergerak diatas Hoodie Himawari.

"Kau lebih pendek dari yang aku bayangkan. Ah apa kau seorang perempuan?" tebak Shino. Matanya menangkap sikap Black rabbit yang langsung menegang. "Kau takut aku mengatakannya pada orang lain?"

Kepala Himawari mengangguk perlahan, bagaimana ini? Himawari harus bisa lari dari sini. "Apa kau tidak takut aku menusuk atau menembakmu?" tanya Himawari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau manis, jika kau membawanya. Pasti sudah kau gunakan sejak tadi" jawab Shino.

"Aku-"

"Sst ada yang masuk"

"Tuan Shino? Apa ada yang terjadi? Tuan?" tanya sebiah suara masuk ke ruang kerja yang masih terhubung ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Kau bisa pergi lewat jendela. Hati-hati tertangkap" bisik Shino dan kembali menepuk kepala Himawari.

Tubuh Himawari ambruk ke lantai, tidak mungkin! Himawari ketahuan! Apa yang harus Himawari lakukan selanjutnya? Dia mungkin terlihat baik. Tapi Himawari tidak yakin Shino akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Bau mesiu menyeruak ke dalam hidung Himawari. Penciumannya cukup sensitif itu mengatakan kalau terjadi sesuatu di ruangan sebelah. Perlahan Himawari mengintip diantara celah pintu.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya" ucap Seorang pria masih berdiri dihadapan Shino. Tangannya segera membuang bantal yang melindungi sebuah pistol dari pandangn Himawari. Itu sebabnya Himawari tidak mendengar sebuah tembakan.

"Hey kau? Apa kau masih hidup?" bisik Himawari dari pintu saat matanya melihat tubuh Shino tergeletak di lantai. Pria berkostum butler itu segera pergi memberi Himawari waktu untuk mendekati Shino. "Hey kau masih hidup?" tanya Himawari lagi sembari mencolek pipi Shino dengan stik golf.

"Uhuk."

"Kau masih hidup, aku akan- tidak nanti aku ketahuan" ucap Himawari meracau, dia bingung antara menyelamatkan orang lain atau dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha uhuk"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aduh kau malah batuk darah lagi" panik Himawari.

"Bisa kau bantu aku duduk diatas meja kerjaku?" pinta Shino.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Shino sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada Himawari. "Aku yakinkan ini harganya lebih mahal dari berlian itu. Ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum mati"

"Hanya amplop ini? Apa isinya uang? Aku ingin benda berkilau itu" ucap Himawari membolak balik amplop itu.

"Kau pasti akan suka dengan itu semua," ucap Shino tersenyum. "Kau akan jadi orang yang harus menemukan si orang yang bersembunyi"

oOo

"Dengar black rabbit telah membunuh Shino" teriak seorang pria yang langsung masuk ke dalam bar Jiraiya.

Seketika bar yang sedang ramai berubah setenang kuburan, tatapan tidak percaya diarahkan pada si pria itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong," teriaknya lagi.

Inojin segera bergerak ke dekat kasir, sebelum terlambat dia harus mencegah Bolt- terlambat. Bolt sedang berdiri di dekat Hidan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bolt, tenangkan dirimu" bisik Inojin mendorong tubuh Bolt ke dalam ruang ganti pegawai.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah" ucap Bolt melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya, "aku sudah melarangnya keluar rumah, apa yang dia pikirkan huh" omel Bolt.

"Tenang Bolt. Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja." ucap Inojin mencegah Bolt melepaskan dasinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Adikku baru saja di tuduh membunuh" kesal Bolt menghempaskan tangan Inojin.

"Aku bilang tenang! Aku akan menghubungi Mitsuki untuk mengecek adikmu" teriak Inojin. "Marah -marah seperti ini bisa membuat kulitku keriput" keluh Inojin. "Sana basuh wajahmu di toilet."

Bolt mengikuti saran Inojin pergi ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingim. Pantulan wajahnya di cermin terlihat masih tegang. Dia tidak ingin Himawari terluka atau bahkan tergores sedikitpun. Bolt harus segera kembali, Inojin pasti sudah mendapat kabar dari Mitsuki.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Inojin melihat Bolt.

Kepala Bolt mengangguk pelan.

"Mitsuki bilang adikmu baik-baik saja. "

Inojin dapat mendengar nafas kelegaan dari mulut Bolt, wajahnya yang tegang sedikit mengendur. "Nah kita harus kembali bekerja"

Sepanjang malam, meski Bolt tahu Himawari baik-baik saja dia tetap cemas bagaimana kalau ada yang mengetahui siapa black rabbit sesungguhnya? Bagaimana dia akan melindungi Himawari selanjutnya? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, dan Bolt harus selangkah di depan kemungkinan terburuk tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Bolt?" tanya Hidan wajahnya berkerut. "Kau sakit?"

"Ah ti-tidak"

"Kalau begitu jangan hanya melamun saja di sana! Kerja! Kerja!" hardik Hidan dengan kesal. "Cih ada apa dengan tempat ini! Semuanya sangat memuakan"

Mitsuki menatap Himawari yang tertidur pulas di lantai. Tubuhnya melingkar dengan selimut tebal. Sudah hampir pukul 6 pagi dan tidak terjadi apapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada Siapapun yang mendobrak kamar apartemen Bolt.

"Kak Mitsuki, apa kakak sudah pulang?" tanya Himawari menggosok matanya perlahan dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Mitsuki melirik jam tangannya.

Suara pintu terbanting keras membuat keduanya dalam posisi siaga, siap berkelahi. Bolt dan Inojin muncul dari arah pintu.

"Selamat datang Kakak!" sambut Himawari segera mendekati Bolt. "Tenang saja aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Bukan aku yang membun-"

Suara nyaring telapak tangan Bolt di pipi Himawari terdengar, wajah Bolt terlihat marah dengan nafas pendek-pendek menahan luapan amarah yang siap meledak dari mulutnya.

Mitsuki dan Inojin ternganga melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah terpikirkan diotak mereka. Bo!t menampar pipi Himawari. "Apa kau tahu betapa cemas dan khawatirnya aku semalam hah? Setiap hari aku cemas meninggalkanmu sendirian. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Egois!"

"Kakak..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap? Bagaimana kalau kau, kalau kau mati?! Apa kau tidak merasakan kecemasan yang aku rasakan? Apalagi sejak aku tahu siapa black rabbit"

"Kakak aku sudah membereskannya, tenang saja"

Tangan Bolt tanpa sadar akan menampar Himawari lagi, Inojin segera menahan tangan Bolt dan Mitsuki menjauhkan Himawari dari jangkauan tangan Bolt.

"Apa kau mengerti kakakmu ini ketakutan! Kau milikku yang paling berharga! Kau tahu itukan!? Atau kau lupa?!"

Himawari melepaskan diri dari Mitsuki dan menerjang tubuh Bolt. Di peluknya tubuh besar itu dengan erat. "Kakak! Maafkan aku! Maaf!"

Inojin melepaskan tangan Bolt yang melepas. Suara tangis Himawari pecah saat Bolt memeluk dan membelai surainya juga. "Aku mohon jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu"

Suasana apatement Bolt masih terasa tegang. Bolt bersila dengan kepala Himawari di atas pahanya. Mitsuki dan Inojin duduk tak jauh dari Bolt. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Inojin.

"Tidak Inojin. Ini masalah kami berdua. Kalian akan tetap aman selama kalian menjaga jarak dari kami dan pura-pura tidak tahu apapun." ucap Bolt.

Mitsuki membuang wajahnya ke samping, Bolt selalu seperti ini. "Sudah terlambat membuang kami dari masalah ini. Kami sudah terlibat di dalamnya"

"Mitsuki benar. "

"Aku bermaksud menjauhkan kalian dari masalah."

"Kami menolak." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa kalian bodoh huh?" umpat Bolt kesal.

"Kami akan membantu semaksimal mungkin."

"Kakak, sebenarnya orang yang baru mati itu menitipkan amplop ini padaku" ucap Himawari mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celananya.

 **Pertemuan rahasia elit mafia**

 **Tempat : unknown place.**

"Aku tidak meyangka jubi akan mati dengan mudah" Ucap serang pria bertopeng. Di meja oval yang dia duduki terdapat 9 orang lainnya yang sama-sama memakai topeng. Sebuah kursi dengan warna keperakan, memang kosong karena pemiliknya baru saja meninggal tadi malam.

Suara riuh percakapan dengan desas desus sontak terdengar. "Lalu siapa yang akan menduduki silver chair?" tanya seorang anggota.

Silver chair adalah kursi pemimpin dari para elit mafia, tempat yang selalu rawan bahaya. Untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi dari distrik lama, yang memang distrik kriminal. Setiap seseorang naik ke silver chair maka orang lain akan memperebutkan topeng dari 9 kekuasaan itu, dan begitu seterusnya jika silver chair mengalami kekosongan atau 9 kekuasaan itu salah satu anggotanya mati. Kecuali satu.

9 orang itu adalah orang-orang yang berhasil menduduki puncak kekuasaan didistrik lama, namun masih belum mencapai titik puncak silver chair dimana hanya ada 1 orang yang berhak mendudukinya, julukan orang itu adalah Juubi yang mereka artikan satu dari sembilan. Topengnya berwarna coklat abu-abu dengan gambar mata merah menyala diikuti garis hitam dengan tomoe yang banyak.

"Aku rasa son goku akan memimpin selanjutnya" ucap pria bertopeng kokuo, berbentuk seperti kuda bertanduk berwarna putih dengan kantung mata berwarna merah.

"Apa kau ingat son masih di penjara? Hukumannya di perberat dengan adanya laporan investigasi detektif polisi itu" jawab saiken. Itu seperti siput yang berlendir.

"Sial" ucap si kokuo

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya orang bertopeng matatabi. Berbentuk seperti kucing berwarna biru hitam.

"Tenang! Kita akan memilih lagi siapa yang pantas menduduki silver chair sampai son goku keluar dari penjara" usul si topeng shukaku, berbentuk seperti monster pasir berwarna coklat muda keemasan

"Itu lebih baik" setuju si topeng isobu. wajahnya seperti monster danau berwarna batu.

Chomei menggangguk pelan, dia sebenarnya malas mengikuti rapat seperti ini. Topengnya berbentuk serangga.

"Aku akan mencalonkan Gyuki. Ada usulan lagi?" tanya kokuo. Gyuki adalah orang bertopeng gurita yang duduk diam sejak rapat dimulai.

Semua anggota terdiam kemudian saling mengangguk. Gyuki bukan calon yang buruk. Sebenarnya ada satu kursi lagi yang penghuninya hanya diam, memang dia bukanlah manusia, hanya sebagai penganti orang itu. Topengnya berbentuk rubah berwarna jingga denga tatapan tajam. Kekuasaan yang tidak bisa diambil oleh siapapun kecuali oleh pemiliknya dan darah yang mengalir dari keturunannya.

"Baiklah. Kita tetapkan-"

"Aku menolak!" Suara itu muncul dari pintu, jaket kelinci dilengkapi sebuah topeng berdiri angkuh. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada 2 black rabbit yang berdiri dipintu masuk. "Aku menolak tuan-tuan"

Jelas suara itu membuat seua yang hadir dirapat itu terkejut, ruangan itu dilindungi oleh banyak pengawal, apalagi mereka semua masing – masing membawa pengawal

"Bagaimana kau masuk?" tanya si matatabi.

"Kau tidak punya hak dalam voting ini" ucap saiken.

Protes itu seperti suara nyamuk yang menganggu tapi Black rabbit abaikan, mereka berjalan masuk kemudian melompat keatas meja, kaki-kakinya lincah melewati berbagai benda diatas meja, kemudian dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri keatas silver chair. "Apa katamu kakek? Hak. Aku tentu saja punya, mau lihat? Mau?" tanyanya mengabsen setiap mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau black rabbit, hanya bocah ingusan." Ucap si shukaku

"Yah maaf mengecewakanmu. Ini hakku" ucap black rabbit melempar sebuah amplop ke atas meja yang segera diperiksa anggota rapat mafia.

"Jubi sialan" umpat mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian puas?" tanya black rabbit dengan sengaja menaruh kedua kakinya diatas meja, dia tahu benar bagaimana kekuatan silver chair sangat berpengaruh disini.

"Bocah!" geram si kakuo.

"Jangan dulu marah, apa kau tidak berfikir kalau aku tidak membuka dan mencopy semua yang ada disana?"

"Cih" umpat Si kakuo.

"Nah begitu baru baik. Jubi akan hilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku tahu ini tidak baik karena membuat 16ias16ble 9 kalian menjadi berantakan karena itu keahlianku. Hehe" ucap Black rabbit. "Kita akan mulai dengan hal mendasar, siapa yang telah membunuh Jubi dan menyalahkan aku, black rabbit. Ckckck aku bukan pembunuh loh. Aku memang pencuri yang baru naik daun, baru saja mau mekar. Tega sekali kalian menyalahkan pencuri yang masih polos ini"

"Ini bukan dunia yang sama dengan dunia diluar sana, bocah" ucap si saiken.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu itu. Saiken-san. Makanya aku mau ada di sini. Tapi berkat tuan jubi aku 17ias langsung duduk di silver chair tanpa repot-repot berusaha"

Si saiken berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku tidak akan menerima keputusan jubi itu."

"Saiken-san. Apa kau mau aku menyebar semua informasi yang baru kau baca?"

"Bocah sepertimu 17ias apa?" tantang Saiken.

"Aku? Kau meremehkanku? Baiklah. Kita lihat siapa yang akan berlutut dahulu besok"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


End file.
